Stubbornness
by Eriya0
Summary: "Dean was a stubborn man. Sometimes in a good way, sometimes in a bad way."


**Author Note: I wrote this story during my job (it was boring) so please forgive the lack of real plot. Also, English is not my native language and I'm sure there must be a lot of mistakes. Please let me know where so I can correct.**

**Set during season 5 but whatever! ^-^  
**

* * *

Dean was a stubborn man. Sometimes in a good way, sometimes in a bad way. But it is the I-Drive-My-Enemies-Crazy way and the I-Piss-Off-Sammy way which gave birth to the nickname "stubborn jerk".

Dean thought a lot of people were calling him with this name these days. Way to many people!

It first started with his brother during a _very_ stupid argument.

- Dean?

- Mhm? the hunter mumbled while chewing a hamburger with a horrible mixture of mustard and vinaigrette.

Dean bite in his meal and made a noise of delight. His brother chose to look elsewhere. Anywhere but at him. Even after spending all that time on the road with Dean, Sam was still not used to his brother's special meals. He will never get used to it.

- I'd like you to _not_ read my books when you're eating... whatever you eat! You ruined them!

Dean could see that his brother was upset and that he was not in a good mood, obviously. Well, too bad for him! Dean's face enlightened with a childish and innocent smile. The I-Like-Screwing-With-You smile.

- I didn't read your books. They're too boring.

- Yeah? How can you say they're boring if you didn't read them?

- Sammy. I know _you_. That's enough.

Sam glared at him for a few second that Dean enjoyed a lot. He thought Sam looked like these nasty little dogs with a coarse curled fur when he was doing that. Then Sam said with a calm voice – a _very_ calm voice:

- Just don't touch them.

- I didn't

- Yes you did.

- No I didn't.

- Dean.

- Sammy.

- Dean!

Sam was now shouting and Dean wondered why people were always pronouncing his name when they disagreed with him.

- Just admit it please!

The thing was, Dean had proudly said to his brother a week earlier that he would never _ever_ read one of his nerdy books. Now he could possibly not say he had. It was Dean, he had principles.

Usually Sam would just have rolled his eyes and left the room, mumbling some words as "jerk" or "idiot". But these days had been hard and the demons had been especially nasty. Dean had been annoying all along the week and Sam was exhausted. That is the reason why he did not let it go this time.

- I'm not in the mood Dean. You always spoil my stuffs and never apology. At least admit it for once in your life!

Sam was yelling at him like a child but Dean just grinned back, which made Sam yell louder.

- I haven't touched your books Sammy.

- You're just a stubborn jerk you know that?

oOo

The second time, Zacharia had popped up into his dreams and was trying to convince him that saying yes to Mikael was for the common good. Dean made the "soulless bold angel" nicely understand what he was thinking of such "fucking plans" and called him – nicely as well – a "stupid bastard". Then, as a nice man, he wanted to make sure the angel had understood so he finished his sentence with a polite "son of bitch".

After a cold silence which would have made a polar bear shiver, Zacharia took a threatening step.

- You just are a stubborn jerk, aren't you?

Dean looked around for escapes. There were none. It was his own head and he could not run away! He decided that the next time he will not be polite.

Then he suddenly woke up. A slight feathers noise made him understand that an other angel did a little trip in his head. Well, he wouldn't mind this time.

oOo

The third time Sam and Dean had hunted a demon into four different towns. It was a sneaky demon who always manage to run away before the boys could catch him. That annoyed Dean. Annoying Dean was never a good plan. After a week, Sam and Dean managed to take the demon by surprise. The evil thing was tired, upset ans terribly mad at the two hunters who did not want to gave up.

- What's with you chasing me all over the country? What have I done to you?

- Well, you kill people! answered Dean. That's not what you do when you don't want to be hunt!

- I'm a demon! Of course I kill people!

- We're hunters! Of course we want to kill you!

- You're a stubborn jerk!

Dean shot him in the head.

oOo

The fourth time, the hunter started to think that maybe – just maybe – he should stop annoying people and acting like a smartass, as many people would say. It was not because he had nearly been killed because of his either sarcastic or insulting answers. It was because the nickname had been used by the most unexpected person.

He was in front of Zacharia for the second time in two weeks. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep therefore he wisely deduce he was dreaming. This time Dean was not polite. Not at all. And Zacharia was about the smite him for good when he woke up. Castiel was standing next to his bed. Given the way he glared at him, Dean could say the angel was not pleased. Not at all.

- When will you understand that annoying Zacharia will not bring anything good?

- What do you want me to do? Give him a hug?

Castiel stared at him for a while with a disapproving face.

- I can't watch over you all the time! Just deal with him in an other way!

The angel seemed pretty furious.

- Bad day uh?

- Dean.

- Cas.

Castiel tilted his head and glared intensively at Dean again.

- Come on! He really is a son of bitch!

- As Sam would say, you're a stubborn jerk.

oOo

End.


End file.
